


Eagle Heart

by Liadt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the tolkien100 prompt: In Time.Spoilers for 'Of the Return of the Noldor'.





	Eagle Heart

Above Angband, Thorondor wheeled high in the air. Clouds drifted under him, blotting out the sight of the land. Manwȅ had tasked the eagles with keeping an eye on Morgoth. Often Thorondor wished, as a king, he could forgo his duties for what happened down there made him weep.

Thorondor angled his head in puzzlement – he heard beautiful singing and a plucked harp. This was not something foul created by Morgoth. Curious, he dropped down to where a weeping elf pointed his bow at another. Thorondor knocked the bow out of the elf's hands. He would have no more tears today.


End file.
